mistxfandomcom-20200214-history
Lacie Nice
Lacie Nice (Born Lisa Jones, June 1st 1984) was born in Providence Rhode Island. She is the younger sister of Sara Strudwick. She moved to Cascade Falls in 2005 in order to have an affair with Desmond Strudwick so that her sister could get out of her marriage. She took a job at Pink Dream and then seduced the mayor so that he'd have an affair with her and provide concrete evidence that he was cheating on her. The mayor never recognized his wife's seven year old sister all grown up. =Childhood= Growing up, Lisa and her sister were pretty close, despite their difference in age. She didn't do too well in school because she was more interested in boys. She was mostly a C student, who barely scraped by. Never enough to go off to college. She took a part time job when she was 16 at Taco Bell. She hated the job, and by the time she graduated high school she quit. =Adulthood= After high school she took a job at Hooters. It was there that she met her husband Peter Scott. The two got married in 2003. But Peter was abusive. He was a police officer, and would often get away with the things that he did to her. He'd beat her, and she had nowhere to turn. In 2004 he took out a Life Insurance Policy on her, and planned to have her killed. It was then that she knew she'd have to get out of her marriage. =Moving to Cascade Falls= With her husband trying to kill her, she turned to her sister Sara, who was also hating her own marriage. It was then that they planned their own form of revenge. Lisa changed her name to Lacie Nice (Nice was her mother's maiden name). She then would seduce her cheating brother in law, so that Sara could leave Desmond and take him for everything he had. So Lacie quit her job, left her husband without leaving anything bheind, and moved to Cascade Falls. =Affair with the Mayor= It didn't take long for Lacie to start an affair with Desmond, who was a total pervert who spent most of his time at Pink Dream. Lacie managed to sleep with him, and make him think she was in love with him. It was all an act on her part, leading him on so that her sister could leave him rich. =Cascade Falls Murders= During the murder investigation, Desmond was named a suspect. Lacie was a little worried, but dismissed the idea. She felt Desmond was a sleazeball, but wasn't a killer. During this time, Desmond charged Melinda Hale with Blackmail. Lacie was asked to testify. She and her sister both lied on the stand in order to protect Desmond's reputation just a little longer. =Life after the murders= After the murders, Lacie allowed her sister to discover the affair, which lead to her divorcing Desmond. She and her sister split Desmond's money. Desmond lost the election to Courtney Lott. Lacie and her sister moved back in together, and were satisfied with getting out of their horrible marriages. Category:Characters Category:MISTX1 Characters Category:Strippers Category:Female Characters Category:MISTX0